


Happy Birthday My Sweet 【GUN/NAOTO】

by Kate_Peng



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: GUN醬生日賀文時間點設定於拍攝EOS最後混戰。日本此時已經三月六號了～





	Happy Birthday My Sweet 【GUN/NAOTO】

　　結束一天拍攝，岩田表面上是和大家一起離開，但等到時間差不多晚餐過後，他匆匆告別其他人，雖然大家看起來欲言又止，可一想到那人在等他，岩田立刻把眾人的反應拋在腦後。

　　來到「黑白堂駅」的拍攝地點，沒有人煙顯得荒涼，只剩下幾展路燈，岩田拿出手機，調出手電筒的程式，終於讓腳下道路清楚很多。

　　由於白日與黑夜的差別，岩田花了一些時間認路，好不容易找到臨時搭建的休息室，接著他就看到了心念的那人。

　　穿著豹紋外套、藍色牛仔褲、鞋子不穿好露出漂亮的腳踝，一整身Jesse的裝扮讓岩田覺得驚奇，不是沒見過這人穿過豹紋外套，可以說男人整身裝扮就是他的便服，但對方就是有辦法用氣質去區分Jesse和他本人。

　　這真的很厲害。

　　注意到岩田到來，對方側過頭，漂亮的眼眸半睜著，嘴角弧度上揚，帶著三分玩味，七分的漫不經心，身體看似隨意站著，卻讓岩田感覺面前是一頭慵懶匍匐在地上休憩的凶獸，尾巴偶爾掃動十分愜意。

　　「真慢吶，Cobra。」明明是正常開口說話，卻總覺得男人鼻腔間似乎發出黏膩軟萌的嬌音，把一句話變得無比可愛。

　　Cobra？

　　稱呼讓岩田挑了挑眉頭，他卻沒有打算扮演Cobra，依舊用著原本的聲音詢問，「約我到這裡有什麼事情嗎？Jesse。」

　　似乎被那聲Jesse的稱呼逗笑，男人嘴角又上揚了許多，「沒事不能找你？」

　　Jesse一步一步上前，最後是貼上岩田的胸膛，他微微抬頭親吻對方的嘴角，輕輕的從嘴角一路親吻到中央，岩田一開始不動，直到正面親吻上後，他才管不為何男人突然扮演起角色，扣住對方後腦快速加深這個吻。

　　岩田親吻男人的力道很重，牙齒都在唇瓣上摩擦啃咬，直到乾澀的唇變得水潤才探入口腔，揪著舌頭就是一陣狠狠吸吮。

　　被親吻的男人瞇起眼睛，甚至沒有反抗，一點一點把自己的重量放在岩田身上，好不容易等到岩田放開他，男人也只顧的上喘息，肺活量好就是本錢啊。他感嘆著。

　　然而不等他多想，在岩田伸手撫摸他腰際時陡然無力的軟倒在對方身上，一瞬間露出不屬於Jesse該有的苦笑，他強撐起身體，故作隨意的開口，「Miss me？」

　　睨來的目光慵懶至極，嘴角若有似無的嘲笑都讓岩田感到無比火辣，不一樣的NAOTO桑，不一樣的氣質，卻同樣可以激起他的欲望，身體隨著心走，岩田將人壓上休息室的牆上俯身又要親吻時，卻被Jesse單手摀住嘴巴。

　　「Take it easy, cowboy.」

　　岩田挑眉，不滿的吻住男人掌心，舌頭故意舔舐著，小狗狗般的動作都把Jesse逗笑了，他從口袋拿出一個類似遙控器的小型面板交到岩田手上，「嘛～今天是特殊日子，就當作是大放送吧。」

　　岩田打量著小型面板，感覺很熟悉似乎在哪裡看過，上頭就幾個按鍵，電源鍵、上下的方向鍵和一個方鍵，現在是方鍵的燈在閃動，他又看向Jesse，對方臉上依舊掛著神秘莫測的笑容，可仔細一看，就會注意到男人臉上染上淡淡紅暈。

　　腦袋回放著Jesse的話語，岩田腦袋彷彿被閃電擊中般，終於理解話語中的意思，感動湧入胸膛。

　　他按著向上的方向鍵，眼前男人仍舊笑著，懶散靠在牆上的模樣讓岩田只想脫去對方衣服，狠狠操弄到他變臉，不過……既然說今天大放送，那怎麼可以辜負男人精心準備的禮物？

　　「怎麼？不會用嗎？」挑釁開口，但天知道他花了多大的力氣克制自己喘息，尤其體內的玩具本來只是隨機振動，雖然刺激但速度不算快，在可以忍受的空間。

　　但岩田是直接調到振動，震度不大卻從未停歇，偏偏眼前這小狼狗選購的不是簡單的跳蛋，而是前列腺按摩棒，要害被精準頂住，閃都無法閃躲，只能承受，除了慢慢爬上脊椎的快感就剩下一絲必須忍耐的痛苦了。

　　嘛，誰讓今天是他的小狼狗生日呢？滿足男孩的幻想是他這位合格戀人必須要做的啊。

　　岩田捕捉到了男人臉上Jesse不會出現的溫柔，忍不住上前再次吻上對方，他的男人，總是這樣寵愛他，讓他怎麼可能不愛呢？

　　一下兩下的淺嚐唇瓣，帶著膜拜朝聖、甚至是呵護依賴，明明年紀比他小，男人還是忍不住感到喜悅，表面上卻是伸手環抱岩田的脖子，給出玩味笑容。

　　對這上抹笑容，岩田雙手撫摸上男人精瘦的腰際，為了飾演Jesse這角色，男人泡在健身房的時間比以往久，原本還有一點點肉的手感幾乎就變成結實精壯的肌肉，尤其腹肌格外明顯，摸起來特別滑膩。

　　岩田在把玩男人腰際的同時也沒忘記控制面板的方向，又往上加強幾分，一瞬間可以感受男人緊繃的肌肉，然後緩緩放鬆，他側頭親著對方下顎，視線可以觀察到微咬下唇的忍隱。

　　不夠，還不夠。

　　岩田下身貼著Jesse的，不意外頂到一團鼓起，雙手從腰際撫摸到雙臀，惡意拉近兩人下身的距離，磨蹭著，就見男人瞇起眼睛，嘴唇微起吐著熱息，這樣不夠，對岩田來說他確實喜歡不一樣的NAOTO桑，但他更想看到放棄一切矜持忍隱的男人，享受他帶給他的歡愉。

　　所以他又加強面板方向，終於，男人帶著的Jesse個性面具有了裂痕，雙手不在自然垂在身側，而是抓上岩田的雙臂，緊繃起來的身體帶著些微顫抖。

　　NAOTO確實無法在維持下去，前列腺被無情刺激撞擊，快感像大浪沿著脊椎拍打上他的大腦，他沒辦法再保持Jesse的淡然，咬上岩田的肩膀，依稀間流洩出呻吟。

　　然而不同身後的快感襲擊，身前性器被禁錮在牛仔褲內，緊繃的讓人難受，想要伸手去解，但岩田卻不停用下身摩擦，這只會讓情況更加糟糕，他忍不住揪著男孩的脖子啃咬宛若抗議。

　　這樣的反應讓岩田笑瞇了眼睛，他手來到前方，快速解開扣頭、拉開拉鍊，不意外男人硬挺的性器就撞到他手上，手背隔著布料從下往上撩撥，最終指尖停在頂端。

　　「你今天玩心很重啊。」環抱著岩田，NAOTO喘息著，男孩的回答是探入褲內直接摸上他的性器，逼得他抽了一口氣，前後一起湧上的快意讓腦袋思緒漸漸不清晰，就在這時，後穴劇烈跳動的速度讓他瞪大眼眸，張口卻連一點聲音都沒法發出。

　　岩田環抱住NAOTO，再次把面板方向推到最高，逼得男人只能抱緊他，仰起頭，低喘的呻吟變成高亢尖銳的呼喊，甚至連淚水都在眼眶打轉，身體逐漸緊繃。

　　被過多的快感衝擊，神經過載都要斷裂，NAOTO不知道自己在喊什麼，他想抓著岩田的手、他想去搶奪面板，實際卻是只能抱住他的男孩，不停搖頭，太多了、太過了。

　　最後，等到NAOTO回神時，體內的玩具停下來了，前方的性器還被岩田握在手中撫慰，就意識自己用後面就體驗一次高潮，他喘著氣，直到平復過來，才無奈道，「玩得很開心？」

　　低啞嗓子帶點鼻音，沒有任何威嚴反而很可愛，讓岩田忍不住親吻NAOTO的額際、臉頰，「謝謝你，NAOTO桑，生日禮物，我很喜歡。」

　　一下又一下的親吻NAOTO很受用，他挺喜歡岩田這樣像是小奶狗般的親吻方式，配上岩田精緻的臉很吸引人。

　　看著岩田順著他的臉頰、脖子一路往下親吻，就算隔著衣服也能感受到唇上的炙熱，彷彿點火般，最後停留在紋路清晰的腹肌上，一下親一下啃的惹得NAOTO輕笑，「你是狗呀。」

　　岩田抬眼對著NAOTO俏皮眨了眨，小心翼翼替男人脫去所有褲子，丟到旁邊的椅子上，接著他架起男人的腿扛在肩膀上，讓NAOTO必須藉著另外一腳站穩，這個角度剛好可以看到隱藏在男人臀縫的玩具。

　　注意到岩田的目光，NAOTO忍不住揪住男孩的金髮，「看什麼。」羞恥心這時候才湧上啊。

　　「NAOTO桑真好看……」

　　「說什麼傻話呢。」對上男孩亮晶晶的眼眸，NAOTO感覺臉上更熱了，他繼續扯著男孩的頭髮，「要做就繼續，不然就回家。」

　　岩田的回答是咬上男人大腿內側的軟肉，細緻皮膚很少接觸更不用說被吸吮啃咬，沒幾下又讓NAOTO開始顫抖，性器前端甚至分泌出液體。

　　敏感過頭了吶。對著這樣的NAOTO，岩田分心的想，一步一步往內親吻，最終含上性器前端，滿意聽到男人抽氣的嗚咽聲。

　　捧著岩田的腦袋，NAOTO感覺腰軟的都不像自己的，如果不是支撐的腳被男孩用手按住，他大概就會癱軟在地上。岩田舌頭靈活的像條小蛇，不管是前端還是柱身都被好好照顧，接著被吸吮擠壓的快意都讓他覺得自己隨時都會繳械投降。

　　最終在舌尖舔舐頂端用力吸吮後，NAOTO直接射入岩田口中，被男孩撐著一起坐在地上，兩次高潮讓他有些累了，如同跳完一場演唱會般。

　　「NAOTO桑……」岩田輕輕拍撫著男人背脊，等了一會兒，才聽到對方帶著鼻音的哼聲，他笑了，「剩下的回家做吧？」

　　「欸？GUN醬忍的住？」訝異的拉開距離，NAOTO看向男孩，對方臉上十分認真找不到一絲玩笑意味。

　　就聽岩田解釋，「本來是想做到最後，不過……」他環顧四周，「在休息室解決太委屈你了，躺著肯定沒有床上舒服啊。」

　　一時之間NAOTO不知道該怎麼回覆對方，是要說自己沒關係，不要男孩勉強，還是說壽星最大？然而不等他回話，剛剛脫去的褲子很快又被岩田穿上。

　　「NAOTO桑，生日禮物就是要好好品味，我不會這麼容易放過你唷。」

　　明明是充滿色氣的話語，男孩還笑的一臉純真，讓NAOTO不知道該稱讚還是要佩服。

　　好不容易兩人跌跌撞撞回到岩田家裡，剛進門把門鎖上，NAOTO就被男孩壓在牆壁深吻，吻了一陣子，又轉移陣地，一路朝岩田的房間邁進，不過比想像中更要困難一點。

　　因為岩田絲毫不願意放開NAOTO，走幾步就是一個熱吻，邊吻邊在男人身上遊走，順便脫去礙事的衣物，等到兩人終於倒在床上後，兩人也脫到除了飾品外都沒有任何外衣了。

　　摘下飾品這最後步驟，岩田拉過NAOTO雙腿，伸手小心翼翼將埋在男人體內的玩具拉出，玩具上都是沾滿對方的腸液甚至還有潤滑液，他忍不住道，「難為NAOTO桑要把玩具放進去了。」

　　「唔……誰叫是你生日呢……」單手摀著臉，NAOTO實在不想承認當玩具被拿出去後，體內十分空虛，迫切需要被填滿。

　　幸好岩田也不打算在玩下去，伸手摸索後穴，感覺夠鬆軟後直接用自己硬得發疼的性器抵住穴口，「抱歉NAOTO桑，忍不住了。」

　　不等NAOTO反應岩田直接擠入男人後穴，雖然早先被前列腺按摩棒進入，但又怎麼比的過男孩粗大的性器，頓時撕裂的疼痛席捲男人神經，他喘了口氣試圖放鬆，等到男孩全部進入後，臉上也被汗水打溼，髮絲都黏在額際。

　　「唔……好緊……」性器被體內軟肉夾緊，如果不是岩田耐力好大概都要射出來了，他親吻著NAOTO的眉心，一手撫慰著前端有些軟掉的性器，等待男人適應。

　　痛楚來得快，去得也快，等到習慣下身酸漲後，NAOTO才環上岩田的腰際，這個動作就像是發下准許的命令，岩田扣著男人腰際開始律動，一開始是細微的抽插，感受軟肉輕微擠壓，彷彿有無數的小嘴在吸吮他的性器，很爽快。

　　男孩頂弄著，NAOTO皺起的眉頭舒緩，看著岩田忍隱不發的表情，他捧著男孩臉頰親吻，沿著下顎到脖子，如同鼓勵般，這讓岩田理智線斷裂，扛起男人雙腿到肩膀就直接進攻敏感的前列腺。

　　隨著撞擊，快感一波接著一波，雖然不像是器具帶來的強烈，但真實的感覺也讓NAOTO難耐，手移到岩田的肩膀上，隨著快意抓緊肩頭的力道都留下印記，尤其聽到自己發出的呻吟更讓他克制不住。

　　肩頭的痛楚只會刺激岩田，被軟肉瘋狂吸吮夾緊讓他加速衝刺，NAOTO微微閉眼、呻吟不止的模樣更像是另一種催情劑，讓他會不知節制的索取，性器抽出，前端頂著穴口，再狠狠進入宛若打樁，每一下都可以換出NAOTO甜美的呻吟。

　　直到即將高潮，兩人再次吻上。

　　NAOTO早在岩田射入他體內前就先射了，兩人喘息著，相吻的唇瓣卻不願意分開，一點一點淺嚐，直到岩田退出男人體內才分開。

　　兩人躺著平復激情，好一會兒，NAOTO動了。

　　「生日快樂，GUN醬。」翻身騎在岩田身上，他撫摸男孩結實的身軀，接著彎身親吻著脖子、鎖骨。

　　岩田沒有回答，但是勾起的笑容滿是幸福，他環抱男人的肩膀，指尖沿著脊椎凹陷往下移動，最後來到臀縫，「明天沒有行程。」

　　「嗯，明天沒有行程。」抬眼看著他的男孩，NAOTO微笑，「所以GUN醬不用顧忌喔。」

　　「NAOTO桑……」雙手扶在男人腰間，微微抬起，NAOTO會意的單手扶正男孩再次挺立的欲望引導到自己穴口，緩慢的將男孩的性器吃進去。

　　接著NAOTO伸手，雙手握上岩田的，不知不覺變成十指交扣，他緩緩移動，用著岩田的性器操著自己。

　　看著男人上下起伏飛揚的髮絲以及滑落的汗水，岩田感到乾渴，他想接吻，他覺得自己怎麼也吻不夠對方，注意到岩田的視線，NAOTO勾起笑容，緩緩彎身，眼見要親吻上男孩，卻又故意停住。

　　岩田傾身想要追逐，卻怎麼也碰不著，忍不住鼓起嘴，就像是吃不到糖的孩子，NAOTO頓時笑了，終於大發慈悲的吻上男孩。

　　親吻，就像兩人交合處一樣，黏膩又溼熱。

　　「好喜歡你……」鬆開男人的第一句話就是告白，讓NAOTO本來有些緋紅的臉更加紅潤，但岩田沒有放過他的意思，「好喜歡你……NAOTO桑……真的、真的好喜歡你……」

　　NAOTO想要抽回手遮臉，卻被岩田握得很緊，男孩一臉認真的模樣只會讓他心跳加速，從沒想過自己會栽在比自己年紀小的男孩身上，NAOTO有些羞赧卻又覺得滿足。

　　大概是因為對方是岩田吧。

　　「啊，我也很喜歡GUN醬喔。」笑容才剛剛擴散就被岩田的動作打亂，男孩挺身進攻著，NAOTO扯出縱容的笑意，配合岩田的動作，因為姿勢讓性器更加深入，不同的快感讓男人大腿緊繃起來，腰漸漸發麻，挺立性器隨著進出的動作上下擺動。

　　「不行、好累……」NAOTO率先停下動作，腰部酸軟發麻都要沒知覺，他求助看向岩田，雖然他很喜歡兩人配合進出的律動，彷彿跳著雙人舞蹈，但想要更加深入刺激自己無法辦到。

　　岩田鬆開兩人交握的手，挺起上半身，肩頭靠著NAOTO的，而對方也可以靠著他的，是小幅度的抽插，但每一下都深入頂弄擦過前列腺，讓NAOTO舒服的在岩田耳邊吐出低吟，又是另外一種色氣感。

　　就著眼下姿勢，岩田持續進攻到兩人都面臨高潮。

　　兩人間的性愛基本屬於綿密長久，當然也有激烈到事後會累到不想動彈的地步，不過看在岩田生日的份上，至少到早上以前，他們大概還會再做很多次吧？

　　嘗試過了浴室、窗邊、地上，最後一次回到床上後，兩人相擁躺著，岩田終於問出疑惑許久的問題。

　　「道具我是可以理解，但NAOTO桑為什麼要扮演Jesse的角色？」

　　「嗯？」累到想馬上睡去，NAOTO將頭埋入岩田頸窩，呢喃道，「還不是你看到Jesse的時候眼神太過閃亮了？我就想你大概喜歡這個角色吧？」

　　結果說來說去，全部都是為了他，就算早就有認知，岩田還是感動的說不出話，他再次把男人壓在身下，換來對方的驚呼，「幹麻？你還不睡啊……等、等等……GUN醬……唔……」

　　看來，兩人的夜晚還漫長的呢。


End file.
